don't have one yet? Help me?
by Glistenleaf
Summary: Ral gets a suspicious text, Dallas falls in love, and maria... is just maria!


Title

Once upon a certain text in a not-so far away land…

Raleigh and Maria were walking to the park when Raleigh's spellphone chimed the mystical tune she set for texting.

"Yes, Dallas texted me back!" Raleigh cried, "Maybe he has information from Mom." Raleigh opened her phone, a puzzled look danced across her face.

Maria noted her friend's expression, "Raleigh," she said to her, cautioning, "It's not from Dallas is it?"

Raleigh nodded, "No it's not." Maria could see the rage bubbling behind Raleigh's silver eyes,

"Raleigh NO!" Maria shouted, "No magic Raleigh!" she said quieter. Maria was too late, it was only small magic but they were not allowed. Maria was sure that Raleigh would not be in too much trouble, but the damage was done, the flower next to her had wilted and blackened. "Ral, we have to get home! They'll send your dad after us!" Raleigh nodded, flipped her spellphone closed, and they started running back home to the Switch reserve. They didn't stop running until they were in the gates of the larger home that was Raleigh's. Maria and Raleigh only slowed to a jog to call Dallas,

Ral: "Dal, we're outside tell my parents we're coming,"

Dal: "Ok, What happened?"

Ral: "Can't talk right now!"

She hung up as they were inside the labyrinth, "Maria," she panted, "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok Ral," Maria smiled sympathetically, "Everyone slips especially when we're angry,"

Raleigh smiled, she felt the laugh bubble out and slapped her hand over her mouth, Maria smirked and then a weird look flew across her complexion, "Raleigh, who **was **the text from?"

"It was from Bliss and Patience, you know those dark-haired twins from Reigner,"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was… strange… They were scared,"

"How do y~" Maria smiled as the realization hit her, "Oh yeah, the whole- You- Think- About-People-And-You-Know-What-Their-Feeling-Because-Your-A-Royal-Child-Thing?"

"Yeah… suuuure, if that's what you wanna call it." Raleigh rolled her eyes and flashed her a grin,

"Well then, what do **you** call it?" Maria said superiorly,

"It's a gift bestowed upon a royal magic-child that of which to help his or her parents, **but** the con to that is~"

Maria cut in, "The child can use it whenever **she** wants," Maria giggled, Raleigh punched Maria lightly on the arm, she then mumbled something that sounded like, "Shut Up" but a smile was spread across her face.

As they walked up the cobblestone walk Dallas burst out of the house.

"Ok, tell me **what's** going on, **why** you did magic, and **WHAT'S GOING ON!**"

"Whoa Dal! Chill!" Maria laughed, Raleigh giggling right along with her, "First," Maria continued, "Ral thought you had texted her back," Maria paused there to see if he would say anything, but Dallas was all ears and did not comment.

"Yeah," Raleigh began, "but it was from those Reigner twins and their brother and sister, um, Bliss, Patience, Sacrifice, and Slander, I think, and I lost it,"

"Yeah, I know, but why? I mean what could have possibly made you slip, your you." He said the last to words with so much passion it scared her.

Raleigh's silver eyes bubbled again, the four words were enough to make her spit, she inhaled, "It said ,we've broken the restriction," Maria's chin dropped, showing a witch's teeth, no, not the green, slimy ones in the fairy tales, but in fact exactly the opposite, a straight row of blinding white.

"But… How?" Maria pouted, dumbstruck.

"I don't know," Raleigh glared, frustrated, a metallic fire in her eyes, "That's what they didn't tell us,"

Dallas

Dallas sighed, he remembered the silver fire in her eyes, her cream skin with her long dark hair making rivers along her arms and shoulders. One thing was certain to Dallas, he loved her, and she must **never** know.

He went to school walking with Maria and Raleigh as he normally did, staring at Ral whenever she wasn't looking, loving it when she laughed, the tinkling sound that always got deeper and still sounded beautiful. He took a long breath, he swore his silent love for her would drive him insane, but for now he must focus on mortal school and the text. One of which was simple the other hard. Mortal school was the easiest, witch's were insanely smart and extremely fast writers. The text message however was difficult… how did they do it? … How is their phone untraceable? … Why were they scared? Dallas thought and thought about these questions whose answers still ceased to exist.

Raleigh

In Social Studies Raleigh, done with her work, was again wondering about the text. It was driving her towards insanity, not knowing, how did they do it? … How is their phone untraceable? … Why were they scared? So many questions. No answers. Ughh! It is so annoying!

She got up quickly and chased after Maria, she too had the pained expression of the unknown etched on her face, she finally broke the silence, "Ral," she paused, "isn't it just eating you up?"

Raleigh sighed, "Yeah,"

Suddenly Maria's face lit up, "I'll catch ya later Ral!"

_What was THAT! _Raleigh wondered. She hoped Maria had found a solution to this mess.

Maria

Maria couldn't believe what she had just thought of! She was sure it would work so she said a quick good bye to Raleigh and headed for the old library at Switch University. She would have to sneak in, and it would be dangerous, but she had found a way! The old spellbook was in the restricted section, and her parents mustn't know. It was going to be difficult, she was going to be in trouble and… her thoughts trailed on as she ran on. Breaking into Switch University! Wow…. She was crazy!!! Maria was sure though she felt for certain the spell would work, but they needed three witches. It would be hard to convince Raleigh and Dallas to do it, Raleigh would be breaking her trust with her parents the rulers of Switch witchcraft Reserve. Dallas would be betraying Raleigh as well, and Maria knew **he **did not want to do **that**, because, face it, **everyone**, knew he was in love with Raleigh, well, except for… Raleigh.

Anyway, she just had to get her hands on that spellbook. It has the answer! The way to break the restriction on underage magic in front of mortals! The only way, and she had remembered it! The book had been stolen once before, she was younger and her parents had been talking about it in their small manor living room…

_ "Seres, is it true?" asked Haeli (_Maria's mom)

_ "Yes, my darling, I am afraid it is." Seres answered (_Maria's dad)_ "The old Rittle Book was taken this afternoon," he sighed, "they fear it was the Reigners, so they could break their restriction for their child-slaves."_

_Haeli gasped, "No, those poor things are completely under their control! They could do anything!"_

_Seres looked grim, "That is what they fear, How much damage could be done with these children."_

_Haeli shuddered and picked up little Maria, "They will never touch her," she growled, "She may be in the prophecies to stop them, but if it is what it takes to keep her safe she will never leave my sight,"_

"_Be careful what you say dear, if she is in the prophecy they will set her free of you and I"_

_Haeli sighed, "Of Course." And set Maria down…_

Yes! She was right she needed to get her hands on that book they would be track able and scared, she knew what Raleigh could do with magic, what they all could do… She needed that spellbook. If she gave up everything to get it. She had to get to Raleigh! Then she saw her,

"Raleigh!" Maria cried, "Come here!"

Raleigh ran to her, "What was that back at the school you see I had to~" she was cut-off by Maria,

"Raleigh, I need you to listen to me," she rasped her chest heaving from running,

"What is it Maria?" Raleigh looked scared,

"We have to break into the Switch University Library Restricted Section." Raleigh gaped at her, "The Rittle Spellbook, it has the restriction spell, we have to steal it!"

"Impossible," Raleigh stated, "it's never been done~"

"Raleigh, yes it has," said Maria still gasping for breath, "When we were little, I remember, the Reigners took it for Bliss, Patience, Slander, and Sacrifice, so they could break the restriction, they memorized the spell,"

"…and we have to get it so we can track them!" Raleigh said, realizing.

"Yes!" Maria said, smiling, "You have to convince Dallas Raleigh."

Raleigh nodded, "I know."

Dallas

"Of course!" Dallas exclaimed, "It has to be! Why didn't I think of that! Let's do it!"

…

They ran as fast as they could to the bushes where they concealed their invisibility cloaks.

"This is weird, I can't see anyon- Wait, Dal your left shoelace is showing."

"Who cares?" Dallas asked,

"Ok. Let's go." Maria said with determination, "we need that book,"

They crept though the clump of the lush bushes they had hidden in, then Raleigh interrupted, "Maria, we're really going to do this aren't we?"

"Yes Raleigh, we have to." she replied her face set on the basement window of the university she had had opened earlier. Raleigh sighed. They were stealthy as they moved toward the window. They might have been invisible but they were not unable to be heard. The small window was still open. Dallas grunted as he climbed into the window.

"This isn't easy…" he muttered.

"Really?" Raleigh asked as she jumped lightly down through the window, "I thought it was easy," she smiled as he gaped in her direction.

"Me too." Maria said giggling a little. Dallas turned his stare to her. "Quit gawking, let's go." Maria smiled, all serious again.

"Ok," Dallas replied,

"What else?" Raleigh answered smoothly,

"Nothing else!" Maria grinned,

They slid through the door frame like cats, making sure not to touch anything. They had taken their shoes off at the bushes so they didn't make noise when they walked. As they neared the library door a professor came out of the door staring at the wall where they were. He seemed to know they were there, but didn't touch them, he kept walking, _Maybe we are meant to do this, _Raleigh tried to convince herself.


End file.
